


Lifelong Love Letter

by cyclone16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone16/pseuds/cyclone16
Summary: Nicole has been waiting to ask Waverly a very important question and she's decided today is the day; if only the day would cooperate with her.Only read if you like fluffy romantic stuff.





	Lifelong Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I have always believed that Waverly would be the one proposing to Nicole and recently at EarperConUK both Dom and Kat agreed. Dom also shared a brief thought of how it would go down so I used that idea here.
> 
> I love to write the romantic non-demon stuff for Waverly and Nicole, the domestic stuff that we rarely see on screen. I hope you enjoy reading it and it is everything you imagine as well for this amazing couple.

The sun shined brightly through the curtains of Waverly’s bedroom on a particularly quiet morning on the homestead. Nicole slept soundly as a small smile crept on her lips as she imagined that today would be one of the best days of her life.

Something told Nicole it was time to wake up so she gave an elaborate stretch of her arms and legs and opened her eyes. She didn’t see Waverly beside her like she had hoped, instead was a card propped up on her pillow with Nicole’s name on it complete with a heart over the i.

Morning Baby,

I had to run some errands early but hopefully we’ll see each other in town later today.

<3 Me.

p.s. there’s coffee waiting for you downstairs, your favorite.

Nicole couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she read the note. Yes it was disappointing not waking up next to Waverly but she still made the morning special.

 

Nicole came down the stairs in her uniform, fixing her belt. She crossed the threshold to the kitchen where she saw Wynonna gathering her things, “morning” Nicole said happily.

Wynonna was getting her jacket on and gave the red head a nod, “hey Haught” Wynonna replied.

Nicole walked over to the cupboard and paused for a moment before turning to face the heir, “Wynonna, do you have a second, I wanted to ask you something kind of…important”.

Wynonna had her keys, a travel mug and donut partially in her mouth, “sorry Nicole, Dolls needs me ASAP, we got a case. Later?” she says as she makes her way to the door she lifts the mug to Nicole and says, “try the coffee, Waves made some French vanilla donut shoppe kind, it’s delish” and with that Wynonna was gone.

Nicole smiled remembering how Waverly said she made her favorite coffee, so she turned back to the cabinet and took a mug out. She reached for the coffee pot and tipped it and tipped it and tipped it until finally the lightest stream of barely a tablespoon trickled out. “Terrific” Nicole said out loud slightly annoyed; so she wouldn’t be starting her day with the special coffee Waverly made for her, it was still going to be a good day. Nicole grabbed her SD cap and left for the station.

 

Nicole was at her desk for a little over an hour when she started going a little stir crazy and needed…wanted to get outside. “Lonnie, I’m going out on patrol, I’ll be on the walkie if you need me” she said to the other deputy. Of course Nicole did have ulterior motives of maybe running into Waverly while she was around town. Her first thought was to hit up Shorty’s; if Waverly wasn’t at the station with the division formerly known as Black Badge then Shorty’s would be the next best place to meet up with her.

Nicole walked into Shorty’s to find it empty which wasn’t all that surprising since it was just about 10am, “Hello?” Nicole spoke out looking around.

“Officer Haught, to what do I owe the pleasure” Doc said as he was coming out of the cellar holding a crate of bottles followed by a new barmaid carrying a couple of other bottles. The barmaid set the two bottles she was carrying down on the bar and picked up a cloth to wipe down some tables.

“Hey, I was just looking for Waverly, has she been by?” Nicole asked.

“You just missed her” Doc replied looking back at the barmaid and giving her a nod. He heaved the crate he’d been holding onto the bar with a thud which caused the beer tap to sputter, “I’ve been meaning to fix that” Doc said in response brushing himself off with a chuckle.

Nicole didn’t think anything of it she just smiled along with him. The barmaid appeared by Doc’s side and placed a cup in front of Nicole which she looked at confused, “I didn’t order that” pointing to the cup.

“Cappuccino to go” Doc said, “Waverly said to get it ready if you stopped by” he said giving her a wink.

Nicole smiled taking the cup in her hands. One of the many things she loved about Waverly was how thoughtful she was with the smallest little details. “Thanks” she said giving Doc a nod and smile walking out of Shorty’s.

 

Nicole parked her cruiser by the train tracks which served two purposes; it was at the center of town so if she was called she’d could get anywhere quick and it was a little secluded that if she needed a moment of peace she could lay low. Nicole sipped on her cappuccino as she watched the streets, it had just a dash of cocoa just how Nicole liked it; Waverly really did think of everything. Of course Nicole’s mind thought of Waverly and with those thoughts she put the cup on the dash and reached into her pocket.

Nicole pulled out a small black velvet box, she played with it in her hand before opening it where it made a slight creaking sound. Nicole stared down at the ring and thought back to the day she bought it. There was a break-in at the local jewelery store and Nicole was there working the case. She was taking the statement of the owner when a ring in the display caught her eye; but of course Nicole being the professional she was didn’t ask about it. She had been thinking about that ring non-stop for about a week so when Nedley informed her that they caught the perpetrator and recovered the stolen items Nicole happily volunteered to go back and tell the owner the good news.

After talking things through with the owner about reclaiming his property once it is out of evidence she glanced over to the same display she noticed the ring in before but it was no longer there. A bit sad Nicole went to leave but something pulled her back to ask about the ring, “excuse me, I don’t mean to bother you but there was a ring in this…” she pointed to the display.

“Oh yes dear” the owner responded making his way over, “we just did a bit of rearranging since the break in, I think I know the one you mean” he guided her over to the adjacent counter and there it was shining brightly. He pulled it from the display and placed it on the mat in front of her.

“How did you?” Nicole wondered how he knew which ring she was looking for.

“You don’t stay in business for 40+ years without picking up a few tricks” he said, “go ahead, take a closer look”.

Nicole picked up the ring and laid it in her palm, the intertwining band was a mix of white and rose gold and the simple diamond sat in a setting that looked like a crown, “she must really be someone special” the owner said knowing that Nicole probably wasn’t hearing him. ( **[Waverly's ring](https://www.helzberg.com/product/diamond+engagement+ring+2267193.do?sortby=newArrivalsDescend&catId=5663&from=fn)** )

“She’s amazing” Nicole spoke dreamily of the love of her life, “and this is…perfect” she said of the ring in her palm handing it back to the man. After payment and engraving Nicole left the store with the ring in her pocket; that was a month ago. Three days ago Nicole watched Waverly do some meaningless everyday chore and decided she couldn’t wait any longer and wanted to propose. She first wanted to talk to Wynonna, not for permission really but as more of a courteous heads up for her best friend and girlfriends sister.

Back in her cruiser, she continued to admire the ring when Waverly’s Jeep sped past the intersection, she immediately closed the box and stuffed it back in her pocket before putting the cruiser in drive to follow. The road they were on was clearly leading back to the homestead and Nicole got excited by the prospect of getting some alone time with Waverly even if it was just for a few minutes.

The Jeep pulled up first as the female figure got out. Nicole pulled up a moment later and got out, “Heeeey” she said seductively but was surprised when the female turned around and it was “Chrissy?”

“Oh, hey Nicole. What are you doing here?” Chrissy replied in such a casual tone.

“I could ask you the same thing” Nicole said with a nervous laugh trying to brush off that she nearly seduced Waverly’s childhood best friend.

“I was just at the station with my dad, and Waverly was there working with that HOT Agent Dolls, she needed to pick something up here but couldn’t leave so she asked me if I’d come get it, no biggie” Chrissy replied.

“Sooo, she’s there at the station?” Nicole inquired.

“Oh yeah, they were getting into something really deep, she’ll probably be there for a good hour or so.” Chrissy made her best attempt at being serious which lasted less than a second, “how cute is it that Waverly’s getting her detective skills on…”

“It’s really great actually” Nicole said sincerely with genuine pride for the work Waverly does though she doubted Chrissy knew the true extent of it all. Nicole walked back to the cruiser giving Chrissy a little wave before getting in, she pulled out her phone and dialed Waverly’s number.

“Hi, this is Waverly, leave a message.”

“Hey Waves, it’s me. So…I just had a strange encounter after following the Jeep back to the homestead, I thought it was you but instead I got Chrissy who is now smiling and waving at me from the front porch. (?!) Anyway, I’m headed back to the station, hopefully you’ll still be there and we can get a few minutes together. I love you…Bye” and with that Nicole ended the call and drove off.

 

Nicole reached out for the handle when the door to the station swung open, “WHOA!” she said startled jumping back coming face to face with Wynonna.

“Watch where you’re going Haught” she said with a lot of Wynonna sass.

Nicole just rolled her eyes at the comment and asked, “is Waverly inside?”

“I think so” Wynonna answered slowly, “but um, you wanted to talk to me this morning?” she said guiding Nicole to walk away from the station.

“Oh, right, so I wanted to ask…” Nicole started nervously.

Wynonna held up her hand to stop her, “I’m pretty sure I know what this is about”.

“You do?” Nicole said surprised.

Wynonna nodded, “yeah and I’m sorry Nicole, it just can’t happen”.

Confused Nicole shot back with “it can’t?”

“No!” said Wynonna curtly.

“You do know I love her, right?” Nicole pleaded.

“Of course I do Nicole” Wynonna replied annoyed, “but I’m allergic”.

“What?” Nicole was thoroughly baffled by Wynonna’s attitude.

“What.” Wynonna said matter of fact.

Nicole was about to maybe clear up any confusion the two were having when a call came over her walkie, “Office Haught, requesting patrol on Highway 17” came from the dispatcher.

Nicole pressed the button on her shoulder mic and replied, “copy that”. She looked to Wynonna, “we should finish this later”.

Nicole was about to walk away when Wynonna spit out, “she’s just a cat Nicole, not a unicorn”.

Nicole paused in her tracks and did a double take, “what did you just say?”

Wynonna curved her mouth down and gave Nicole one her signature Wynonna faces saying nothing waving Nicole on her way.

 

Nicole started driving down the desolate road when she came upon someone walking, “what the...” she said to herself slowing the car to keep pace with the walker.  The window came down and she spoke out, “Jeremy? What are you doing out here?”

“Oh hey Officer Haught” he said with nervous laughter, “I’m just you know by myself taking a walk…alone. I like being alone.” 

Jeremy stopped walking and Nicole stopped her car. “And why are you walking to the edge of town alone?” the officer was very puzzled by this situation.

“Oh you know…sometimes just like to clear my head; but since you’re here, you mind giving me a ride back to the station?” he asked hopefully.

“Sure, hop in” Nicole answered while she shook her head at the antics of the weird scientist.

Jeremy ran around to the passenger side and jumped right in and was his usual rambling self. He looked around and something caught his eye, “cool, is that a Taser? Ever use it on someone? I was Tasered twice…well once was self-inflicted.” He went to reach for it but Nicole with her quick reflexes grabbed his hand.

“Don’t. Touch.” Saying her first words to him on this drive which sounded much sterner than she intended as she let go of his wrist.

“Cool, cool.” There was a silence between them and Jeremy hated awkward silences, “so…do you want to talk? Not talk? Want me to talk?”

Nicole let Jeremy’s questions hang there for a moment before asking quite pensively, “Jeremy, do you ever have one of those days where you hope it’s gonna go one way and it actually goes the complete opposite?”

“All the time” he responded with a chuckle before realizing this was a more serious query. “But hey, the day’s not over; things can still change…I feel it in my groin.”

She threw Jeremy some good side eye and blurted out “Vagina, Jeremy!”

“Yeah I deserved that” he said hanging his head.

 

Waverly sat on Nedley’s couch; one leg bouncing up and down nervously. Wynonna stood in the doorway looking at her baby sister, “Jeremy texted, they just pulled up” she said trying to reassure the younger girl with a crooked smile. She got an acknowledging nod from Waverly and Wynonna left closing the door behind her.

Wynonna was standing outside of Nedley’s office door when Nicole came in. They kind of gave each other the once over as Nicole peeled off her jacket and tossed it on the table as she took a file in her hand. She felt Wynonna staring and looked up slowly.

“What?” Nicole said with a little attitude and a shrug of her shoulder to Wynonna.

“Uh Nedley told me to tell you he left a stack of files on his desk that you HAVE to go through…tonight…like right now.” She said as she walked toward Nicole aiming her toward the office door, “it’ll help us with the case, you know for Black Badge”.

“Oh sure” Nicole said walking toward the office, “anything to help the…” she opened the door to find it bathed in candlelight. Rose pedals strewn the floor as she saw Waverly standing by the couch, “…team”. She looked around to try to register everything but her mind was just scattered, “Baby? What’s going on?” Waverly stepped toward Nicole taking her hands and walking back toward the couch.

“I’ll leave you to it” Wynonna said as she closed the office door again.

They sat next to each other Waverly holding Nicole’s hands in her lap and looking her in the eyes, “I wanted to create something special for you…for us.” She let out a sigh of relief, “I’m sorry I was kind of off the grid today but I was doing all this” she looked around and Nicole followed before they were staring at each other once again. “I got all of our friends involved to help me recreate some of our…moments” Waverly noticed the look of confusion and awe on Nicole’s face. “Like when we first met at Shorty’s and you ordered a…”

“…Cappucino to go” they said in unison.

Nicole smiling brightly while Waverly bit her lower lip a little nervous, “the broken tap, Chrissy waving at me from the front porch”. Waverly thought Nicole might think this whole scheme was a little corny but instead the red head got excited with every part she solved. “Wynonna mentioning a unicorn. And uh, Jeremy. Jeremy walking on Highway 17 where I found you that day we talked in my car”.

“And finally here in Nedley’s office, where it all began” Waverly concluded as Nicole dipped her head a little in embarrassment. Waverly lifted her chin with her index finger so they were looking in each other’s eyes again. “Nicole, I have never been loved the way that you love me. You support me without trying to hold me back and even though I feel like I’m running toward a cliff I know I’ll fly when I reach the edge” Waverly took a deep breath as she reached to the side of the couch cushion.

“So…Nicole Rebecca Haught” she said dropping to the floor on one knee wiping a tear escaping Nicole’s eye in the process, “will you continue to be by my side? Will you marry me?” Waverly finished presenting Nicole with a gorgeous white gold diamond ring. ( **[Nicole's ring](https://www.helzberg.com/product/diamond+engagement+ring+2229554.do?sortby=newArrivalsDescend&catId=5663&from=fn)** )

Nicole let out a breath and crouched down to Waverly’s level on the floor, with a huge smile on her face answered, “Absolutely, yes”. Nicole took Waverly’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply. They broke apart so that Waverly could slip the ring on Nicole’s finger and then back to sharing a few short sweet kisses. Nicole pulled back slightly confused, “um, you didn’t tell Nedley why his office was so significant to us, did you?”

“Oh no” Waverly said shaking off Nicole’s worry, “after I told him my intentions he wanted to help any way he could, so I asked to borrow his office, you know…for privacy” she ended with a wink and a smile.

Nicole smiled back and leaned her forehead against Waverly’s, “SHIT!” Nicole said standing pulling Waverly up with her.

“What?” Waverly got slightly worried that something happened.

Nicole opened the door to the office to see the whole crew waiting patiently around the desk. “Well?” Wynonna asked being the first one to notice them.

“Yes” they said together as Nicole held up her hand to the group and looked back at Waverly leaning over to kiss her temple.

Dolls and Doc both popped a bottle of champagne as everyone cheered.

“Wait, wait, wait” Nicole shouted as the room went quiet. She left Waverly’s side and reached over for her jacket pulling out the black velvet box she had earlier and a scrap of paper from her pocket. “Wynonna, there was something I tried to ask you all day” she walked back over to Waverly, “but I think I’ll just ask Waverly directly” she smiled at the shorter girl. “So, I never told you this but when I first came to Purgatory, I kept a journal just about stuff that I observed in town and…about when I first met you” she noticed the look of surprise on Waverly’s face.

“You did?” Waverly said reassuring Nicole who was biting her lip in embarrassment.

“Do you want to hear what I wrote?” Nicole asked unfolding the worn piece of paper as Waverly nodded. “It said ‘I swung by Shorty’s and he wasn’t there, but this girl was. This woman. She was…really something. Waverly. I don’t know what I was expecting. But I wasn’t expecting a ray of sunshine in a soggy tank top. I wasn’t expecting my brain to stop working. I wasn’t expecting her to take my breath away like that.’” Nicole finished and looked up from the paper as Waverly put a hand on Nicole’s cheek. “And you still take my breath away, every day” Nicole said opening the box, “Baby, would you do ME the honor of becoming my wife?”

Waverly stared down at the ring putting her hands over her mouth, “really?” she said not believing this was happening for a moment and then gave a resounding, “YES!” She threw her arms around Nicole’s neck causing the taller girl to stumble back slightly.

“Wait” Nicole said as Waverly stepped back, “there’s one more thing” Nicole pulled the ring from the box and took Waverly’s hand, “I got it engraved, it says ‘where you go, I go’” she whispered slipping the ring on Waverly’s finger.

“Nicole, it’s beautiful” Waverly said admiring her ring.

“You didn’t do such a bad job yourself” Nicole responded putting their rings side by side as they leaned together.

“Ahem!” Wynonna interrupted as Wynonna does causing the two women to realize they weren’t in their own little world and faced the other people in the room. “Assuming no one else is about to propose, let’s get that bubbly flowing shall we” she said.

The newly engaged couple stood with their arms around each other as they were handed glasses of champagne, Wynonna spoke up again, “Congratulations to the two lovebirds, who probably want to hurry this up so they can get home and rip each other’s clothes off”.

“WYNONNA!” Waverly scolded her sister before Wynonna stepped over and clinked her glass to theirs and started drinking.

Nicole leaned over to whisper in Waverly’s ear, “she’s not wrong” to which Waverly reacted appalled, jokingly of course by Nicole’s comment. Waverly turned her head and met Nicole’s lips and they shared a few more memorable kisses as an engaged couple. Today did turn out to be one of the best days of their lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles is one of the best songs for any proposal/wedding so the title comes from a line in the song.  
> I actually looked online to find rings for Waverly and Nicole so I am sharing links if you are curious to put pictures to my descriptions.  
> [Waverly's ring](https://www.helzberg.com/product/diamond+engagement+ring+2267193.do?sortby=newArrivalsDescend&catId=5663&from=fn)  
> [Nicole's ring](https://www.helzberg.com/product/diamond+engagement+ring+2229554.do?sortby=newArrivalsDescend&catId=5663&from=fn)
> 
> Please review, I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
